42 questions pour dépuceler Harry Potter
by Lula's Lullaby
Summary: Co écriture entre Lula's Lullaby et Dairy's Scribenpenne. Désespérée du vide de la vie amoureuse d'Harry, Hermione décide de publier un questionnaire afin de trouver la personne qui pourrait lui correspondre.


**42 questions pour dépuceler Harry Potter**

**Résumé** : Co écriture entre **Lula's Lullaby **et** Dairy's Scribenpenne**. Désespérée du vide de la vie amoureuse d'Harry, Hermione décide de publier un questionnaire afin de trouver la personne qui pourrait lui correspondre.

**Rating** : M – Interdit aux sorciers non-consentants.

**Posté le** : 5 Juillet 2011

**Disclamer** : L'univers d'Harry Potter est à l'auteure J. K. Rowling.

**Lulla's Lullaby** : Un nouveau délire pour fêter l'arrivée de Fabi chez moi. J'espère que vous vous éclaterez à faire ce test ainsi qu'à le lire parce qu'encore une fois, nous nous sommes bien amusées dessus. N'hésitez pas à nous laisser vos réponses aux questionnaires ! A bientôt.

**Dairy's Scribenpenne** : Wow, un début d'histoire qui traînait sur nos ordinateurs. On a sauté sur l'occasion pour le boucler, le fignoler et – surtout – le poster. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce délire à ne surtout pas prendre au sérieux.

**ATTENTION LISEZ CECI **

Vous pouvez, je vous le rappelle encore une fois, répondre aux questionnaires et nous laisser vos réponses dans une review (par exemple, 1-A, 2-B etc...) Nous comptabiliserons vos points grâce à notre grille de correction puis nous vous contacterons pour vous dire dans quelle catégorie vous êtes. Merci de jouer le jeu !

Bonne Lecture =D

* * *

><p><strong>42 questions pour dépuceler Harry Potter<strong>

**Par Hermione J. Granger**

(Préfète de la maison Gryffondor)

L'examen débute à 16H. Tout le monde peut y participer – y compris le lecteur. Les retardataires ne seront pas acceptés en salle d'examen. Munissez-vous de plume, de patience et de bon sens – surtout. Vous avez une heure pour répondre aux quarante-deux questions allant de thèmes plutôt variés.

Ooo

Draco Malefoy finit son questionnaire au bout de 47 minutes. Il le rend à Hermione Granger. Elle le corrige. Voici ses réponses – Draco a coché des croix au bout de chaque proposition choisie :

**1 - Quelles sont vos motivations ?**

A - Vous tapez une star.

B - Niquer Harry une bonne fois pour toute, pour qu'il arrête d'être frustré et donc de mauvais poil.

C - Inscrire ce nouveau mérite sur une plaque en or que vous fixerez sur votre bureau. **X « Cela fera plutôt classieux à côté de ma plaque délivrée par Sorcière Hebdo du sourire le plus charmeur. »**

D - Parce que vous en avez toujours eu envie.

**2 - Vous qualifieriez-vous de :**

A - Bon.

B - Assez bon.

C – Excellent **X**

D - Mauvais amant ?

Fournissez un exemple concret : **« J'ai toujours su profiter du sort de lévitation pour atteindre, concrètement, le septième ciel. Théodore est d'ailleurs toujours pendu au lustre. »**

**3 - Quelle est votre domaine de prédilection en matière de sexe ?** (Soyez précis)

A - Vous êtes doué pour tout et tout le monde vous le dit.

B - Vous vous êtes entraînés sur des manches à balai et vous avez une dextérité du poignée à toute épreuve.

C - Vous avez toujours été le premier en cours de langue.

D - Les ptits trous, les ptits trous, toujours des ptits trous... **X « Il paraît que Colin Crivey se sert de son sexe comme coton tige. »**

**4 - En général, vous préférez être le toast ou la marmelade ? **

A- Toast.

B- Rien n'est meilleur que l'association du toast et de la marmelade

C - J'aime être étiré sur une tranche bien dure. **X « Je doute bien évidemment de la dureté de Potter, mais, on peut toujours tester. »**

D - Je hais la marmelade.

**5 - Sur une échelle de 1 à 10, notez la jauge de séduction de notre cher Potter. **(Points négatifs exclus du sondage)

**3 « Et uniquement grâce à ses fesses »**

**6 - Que trouvez-vous le plus attirant chez Potter ?**

A - Son petit cul bandant. **X « Vous avez vu comment il roule du cul ? »**

B - L'univers profondément pervers de ses yeux verts forêts.

C - Sa cicatrice, rien d'autre que sa cicatrice.

D - Le fait qu'il soit bigleux rend tout partenaire acceptable donc cela ajoute à son côté attrayant.

**7 - Si vous rencontriez un jour le Plaisir et qu'il vous proposerait le choix entre trois reliques : choisiriez-vous, le gode aux formes improbables et à la soif insatiable ; la panoplie sadomasochiste antirouille ou les sous-vêtements en chocolat ?**

A - Le gode aux formes improbables et à la soif insatiable

B - La panoplie sadomasochiste antirouille **X « Torturer Potter durant des heures est mon activité favorite »**

C - Les sous-vêtements en chocolat.

D - Vous refusez tout en hurlant "SUPPOT DE SATAN"

**8 - Pour vous le rapport sexuel parfait c'est : **

A - Quelque chose de long et de chaud.

B - Le faire sur un balai à 1000 mètres au-dessus du sol.

C - Quelque chose de si fort qu'on s'en tord le petit orteil

D - Devenir une bête **X « Comme ça, je pourrai dévorer Potter tout cru et il ne fera plus de mal à personne »**

**9 - Pensez-vous que vous vous épilez...jamais, rarement, occasionnellement, souvent, assez souvent, toujours.**

A - Jamais.

B - Assez souvent.

C - Occasionnellement.

D – Toujours

**« Je ne réponds pas à cette question : je suis né imberbe et je le suis resté »**

**10 - Pensez-vous être à l'écoute de votre partenaire ?**

A - Avec vous, ils n'ont pas le temps de parler, ils sont déjà en train de monter au rideau - à peine ont-ils ouverts la bouche. **X « Mais la bouche peut s'avérer parfois utile… »**

B - Vous écoutez tellement que vous vous endormez sur votre partenaire quelque quelques fois

C - Tout Harry-Sue qui se respecte sait que la communication est la base de tout couple.

D - Ecouter ? Bien sûr que je l'écoute...entre deux coups de rein.

**11 - Qu'est-ce qui distingue un bon coup d'un mauvais coup ?**

A - Sans hésitation : l'endurance.

B - Le bon coup, c'est tout simplement moi. **X, « Quelque chose d'autre à ajouter, votre Honneur ? Je plaide coupable. »**

C - Un adjectif.

D - Une bonne combinaison et l'alignement des planètes.

**12 - Portez-vous attention à certains détails durant l'acte ? Si oui, lesquels ?**

A - La marque de bronzage du débardeur : Beurk. **X**

B - La pilosité. Comme dirait le vieil adage "Trop de poils, tue le poil" **X**

C - L'haleine, la transpiration à outrance et... non, je vais m'arrêter là. **X**

D - Comme dirait le philosophe sorcier Gilderoy Lockhart : Le corps n'est qu'un détail comparé à la beauté du plaisir. **X**

**« La perfection est nécessaire si l'on veut sortir avec moi »**

**13 - Que pensez-vous de votre forme physique actuelle ? Pensez-vous être au mieux de votre forme ?**

A - Il me reste un ou deux kilos du festin de Noël...Mais ça fait plus de matière pour jouer !

B - 2 heures de sports tous les jours, ça vous forge un corps de baiseur.

C - Je suis né dans une armure sculptée de muscles. **X « Soyons réaliste : cette réponse est pourtant évidente lorsqu'on m'aperçoit »**

D - Ma forme physique ? De quoi parlez-vous ?...

**14 - Seriez-vous prêt à faire avaler du Polynectar à votre partenaire pour "faire passer la pilule" ?**

A - Et plus encore... **X « Rien n'est jamais trop beau pour Malefoy »**

B- Comme dit le vieil adage "Il faut tout essayer dans la vie"

C - Si vous verriez la tête de mon partenaire, ça légitimerait bien mes gestes.

D - Je l'aime comme il est.

**15 - Avez-vous déjà eu une panne sèche ?**

A - Vous pouvez répéter la question je vous prie ?

B - Si on dit que l'alcool favorise l'envie sexuel, Junior lui n'est pas d'accord.

C - Etre en panne ? Non. Etre sec ? Oui. **X, « Et je remets de suite du gazoline »**

D - Ce ne sont pas des questions qu'on aborde à notre âge. Revenez dans un siècle.

**16 - Vous êtes-vous déjà retrouvé coincé dans votre partenaire après ou durant l'acte ?**

A - Allez demander à Mme Pomphresh.

B - Non et j'espère que ça n'arrivera jamais.

C - Un bon fou rire et c'est passé

D - Je restais volontairement coincé. **X, « Pas besoin de beurre, non. »**

**17 - Quelle est la situation la plus gênante qu'il vous est arrivé lorsque vous couchiez avec votre ou vos partenaires ?**

A - Quand il est arrivé déguisé en soubrette avec un plumeau dans les fesses. J'ai cru revoir ma mère qui faisait le ménage quand j'étais petit, ça m'a tout coupé. **X, « Sans commentaire »**

B - Quand un certain professeur dont je ne citerai pas le nom nous a surpris dans un couloir et a tenté de nous faire chanter pour participer et être derrière moi.

C - Quand je l'ai embrassé sur la bouche, dans le cou, sur le torse, sur le ventre, sur le sexe, sur les fes-... Aïe ! Pourquoi m'as-tu giflé ?

D - Quand on l'a fait dans les tribunes de Quidditch et qu'on a été pris dans les élans de la foule, nos robes soulevées.

**18 - Utilisez-vous fréquemment des accessoires durant l'acte ?**

A - J'ai une carte de fidélité dans les objets coquins des frères Weasley.

B - Je suis un sex-toy vivant.

C - Vous avez déjà entendu parler de l'utilité d'une baguette magique ? **X, « Bande de Cracmols ! »**

D - Je dois reconnaître que les Moldus sont particulièrement inventifs dans ce domaine. La reproduction, ça les branche bien.

**19 - Le bondage, vous en pensez quoi ?**

A - Si on rajoute de la chantilly je suis open.

B - Personne ne m'attachera mais attacher Potter et le torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il me supplie est un de mes plus grands fantasmes... **X, « Mmh, j'en bave d'avance »**

C - Aussi saugrenu que cela puisse paraître, le bondage ça me fait bander

D - Hors de question d'être attaché !

**20 - Votre amant est schizophrène durant la jouissance, comment réagissez-vous ?**

A - Plus on est de fous plus on rit !

B - MAMAN JAI PEUR

C - Chéri, qui est Roxy ?

D - Je préfère son côté obscur. **X, « Vive le Dark Lord ! »**

**21 - Votre partenaire sous-entend qu'il aimerait inviter quelqu'un dans votre lit. Quelle est votre réaction ?**

A - Vous courez chercher le candidat que vous aviez déjà présélectionné par avance.

B - "Quelqu'un te touche, je lui arrache la main et je lui fais manger."

C - C'est déjà fait : mon homme est schizo. Vous avez déjà oublié ?

D - D'accord, un nouveau partenaire. Mais qu'il ne prenne pas trop son pied ! **X, « Hourrah ! »**

**22 - Il vous bande les yeux. Vous bandez ou vous ne bandez pas ?**

A - Avec lui, je ne peux que bander.

B - Tant qu'aucun serpent ne glissera sur moi, de façon trop perverse ça ira. **X, « Note à moi-même : j'aime aussi beaucoup les vipères »**

C - Je ne bande plus. Mon sexe est aveugle.

D - Je ne sais pas, il faudrait d'abord essayer.

**23 - Il tombe du lit à force de coups de reins. Que faites-vous ?**

A - Je meurs de rire. **X, « Et on me perd en route »**

B - Je tombe avec lui. Bah oui, on jouait au tétris.

C - Je me précipite vers lui pour voir si tout va bien.

D - Je le regarde, intrigué, puis me mets au sol pour poursuivre notre petite sauterie.

**24 - La bouche est l'endroit le plus sale du corps. Mais jusqu'où peut aller la vôtre ?**

A - Partout où il me laissera aller.

B - Uniquement dans sur sa bouche.

C - J'aime le 69. Alors vous voyez où ça peut me mener... **X, « Normal que je gémis rien qu'à cette idée ? »**

D - Qui rédige les questions, bon sang !

**25 - Votre partenaire arrive chaud bouillant sur votre lieu de travail. Que faites-vous ?**

A - Vous foutez vos dossiers par terre et vous le prenez sur le bureau.

B- Vous dîtes à votre assistante que vous risquez d'être occupé les quinze prochaines minutes, juste le temps de régler un problème épineux. **X, « Avec son salaire, elle sert bien à ça »**

C - Vous envoyez votre collègue faire le "sale boulot"

D - Chéri, tu fais quoi ? Mmh, non... pas ici... il y a une baie vitrée !

**26 - Vous êtes du genre long à chauffer ou toute feu toute flamme ?**

A - Plus c'est long, plus c'est bon.

B - Je pars au quart de tour et plus rien ne peut m'arrêter

C - Ca dépend de l'ambiance. **X, « Sur ce coup-là, vraiment »**

D - Pourquoi tout le monde nous regarde ?

**27 - Préférez-vous le faire les lumières éteintes ou allumées ?**

A - Lumière tamisée. Voir des ombres et imaginez le reste, rien de plus grisant. **X, « Avec une chanson de Célestina Moldubec, histoire de rendre l'ambiance encore plus sirupeuse qu'elle ne l'est déjà »**

B - Je suis un voyeur et je n'ai pas honte.

C - J'ai un peu honte de mon corps.

D - Rien de plus fascinant que de voir le visage de son amant sous l'emprise du plaisir.

**28 - Donnez "un coup de main" à un ami tout en étant en couple. Vous en pensez quoi ?**

A - Je suis une âme charitable. Mon aimé devra s'y faire.

B - Je suis d'une intégrité totale. Sauf quand l'"ami" en question est un Dieu Grec.

C - Je suis un peu sceptique. Je ne pense pas trop non.

D - Si vous saviez ce qu'il se passait dans les vestiaires de Quidditch... **X, « J'étouffe de rire »**

**29 - Tromper, est synonyme de...**

A - Chercher la nouveauté. **X, « Rien de tel qu'un cocktail entre tradition et modernité »**

B - Trahison.

C - Hésitation.

D - Je ne trompe jamais - sauf accord de la part du Jules.

**30 - Jusqu'où seriez-vous prêt à aller pour votre petit-ami ?**

A - Jusqu'aux cuisines, ramener du chocolat.

B - Jusqu'au fin fond de son rectum. **X, « Wow, Granger, tu m'épates à écrire des choses pareilles ! »**

C - Jusqu'à mon cœur.

D - Je ne suis pas encore marié, que je sache. Laissez-moi respirer !

**31 - Pour vous, quelle est la différence entre baiser et coucher ? **

A - Baiser c'est animal. Coucher c'est humain.

B - On ne baise pas avec les gens qu'on respecte.

C - Pourriez-vous illustrer vos propos ?

D - Ah, depuis quand Potter sait-il jouer avec les mots ? **X, « Je marque un point là, non ? »**

**32 - Une fois ce questionnaire rempli, qu'allez-vous faire ?**

A - Tirer un bon coup, histoire de vider le "stress" occasionné par ce questionnaire.

B - Aller lire le Kama Sutra pour me préparer à ma rencontre avec Potter.

C - Demander à Potter himself s'il est vraiment désespéré. **X, « Je le ferai : c'est sûr »**

D - Me vider l'esprit de toutes ses images infâme de Potter et moi en train de... * part en sifflotant *

**33 - Au bout de combien de temps après votre dernier rapport, ressentez-vous le besoin de faire l'amour ?**

A - Le temps de redescendre de l'état "post-orgasmique"

B - Un ou deux mois.

C - En tout temps et en toute heure.

D - Ca dépend de plusieurs facteurs. **X, « Certes »**

**34 - Quel est, selon vous, votre plus grand atout séduction ?**

A - Ma queue a la taille extraordinaire. **X, « Tellement énorme que ma mère a dû coudre une rallonge au niveau de l'entrejambe »**

B - La pitié que j'inspire aux gens.

C - J'ai un air attendrissant.

D - Tout est tentation chez moi.

**35 - Durant l'acte, ça ne veut pas entrer. Que faites-vous ?**

A - Tu lui démolis le garde-manger

B - Les 69 ont dû être inventé pour ce genre de cas. **X, « Je pense, oui »**

C - Je le détends avec de l'humour.

D - Je le caresse un peu partout et respecte son corps pour en retirer plus de plaisir par la suite.

**36 - Votre amant vous apprend qu'il est hermaphrodite. Quelle est votre réaction ?**

A - Vous hurlez de joie. C'est dit, c'est l'homme de votre vie.

B - Vous le quittez. Pas question de se retrouver avec une femelle en chaleur dans vos pattes. **X, « Ça serait navrant, en effet »**

C - Chéri, as-tu pensé à prendre une pilule contraceptive ?

D - C'est quoi cette horreur entre tes cuisses ? Ça ressemble à... à... * s'évanouit *

**37 - La nourriture et le sexe pour vous c'est... **

A - Un assemblage toujours réussi.

B - Il ne faut pas jouer avec la nourriture. Sauf si elle tombe accidentellement sur une certaine partie du corps... **X, « Sorbet citron sur le torse…Mmh »**

C - J'en ai fait une très mauvaise expérience.

D - Justement dosé, en de rares occasions.

**38 - Un autre couple vous propose un plan à quatre. Quelle est votre réaction ?**

A - Vous suppliez votre chéri jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte.  
>B - Vous refusez. Il n'est rien qu'à vous.<strong> X, « Possessif jusqu'au bout »<strong>

C - C'est quel couple d'abord ?

D - Du moins qu'ils ne sont pas à Gryffondor…

**39 - Etes-vous plutôt du genre voyeur ou exhibitionniste ?**

A - Ah je vois qu'on vous a raconté cette fameuse fois aux vestiaires où je...  
>B - Je ne suis exhibitionniste que lors de nos shows privés.<p>

C - Mmh, je me tâte. **X, « Malefoy est en ce moment indisponible »**

D - Un peu des deux.

**40 - Vous et votre sexe, c'est...**

A - La plus grande et la plus belle histoire d'amour qui n'a jamais existé dans le monde. **X, « Je l'aime. Il m'aime. Nous nous aimons. A la folie… Passionnément »**

B - Une lutte constante pour rester maître de lui.

C - Il est infidèle, sautant dans n'importe quel trou sans votre autorisation…

D - Un animal de compagnie particulièrement dévoué." Tout doux mon joli"

**41 - Poseriez-vous nu pour un magazine ?**

A - Dès que j'aurai perdu mes 20 kilos de trop.

B - Et pas que pour un magazine.

C - Seul mon petit-ami aura le droit de profiter du spectacle.

D - Toute œuvre d'art a le droit à sa galerie. **X, « Si ce n'est pas la classe ça ! »**

**42 - Etes-vous cavalier ?**

A - J'ai même les bottes et le chapeau qui vont avec.

B - Je ne suis jamais tombé d'un taureau machine. **X, « Pas encore du moins »**

C - Je préfère être monté.

D - Prendre le taureau par les cornes, c'est une de mes spécialités. Le rouge, ça les attire.

Profil des prétendants

**De 42 à 83**

Espérons pour votre partenaire que vous avez plus près de 83 que de 42... Si le serrage de cuisses (et/ou de fesses) était un sport vous seriez assurément champion de l'univers ! Votre chasteté est un de vos biens les plus précieux mais attention à la garder trop longtemps, elle risque de se détériorer et vous finirez comme Ombrage. Il faut dire que le rose ne va pas à tout le monde... Nous espérons d'ailleurs qu'il vous va, car finalement, il ne vous resterait plus que ça.  
>Frigide et moralisateur, vous passez à côté de nombreux plaisirs qui s'offrent à vous. La folie de la jeunesse ne semble pas vous atteindre. Vous voulez grandir plus vite que la nature vous le permet. Attendez un peu avant de vous faire vasectomiser, bien que cela ne nous dérangerait pas car nous ne souhaiterons pas nous retrouver avec une génération de coincé sur les bras. Mais que disons-nous... Vous ne savez pas vous servir de votre baguette alors au pire !<p>

**De 84 à 125**

Sans être un pervers totalement incurable, certaines idées qui vous passent dans la tête, ne sont pas toujours charitable. Pourtant, vous savez contrôler ce qui vous sert de sexe ! Vous alliez la raison et la libido avec un doigté précis et intelligent qui vous conduira forcement à l'orgasme. Il faudrait penser tout de même à élargir votre vision et vous aventurer dans des terrains inconnus ! Si vous n'êtes pas coincé, il vous arrive parfois d'être quelque peu stressé. Détendez vous et tout se passera bien. Ayez confiance en votre sex-appeal.  
>Vous cherchez une personne qui saura aussi bien vous convenir spirituellement que sexuellement. Vous cherchez la stabilité en somme. Pourtant, il faut bien se dire que cette personne peut mettre du temps à arriver et vous avez tous ces beaux célibataires qui bavent à vos pieds (et pas que) alors qu'attendez vous pour sauter sur l'occasion ?<br>Tout de même votre score est honorable et vous connaissez les rudiments de l'amour physique. Il vous suffit juste d'approfondir quelques unes de vos connaissances pour devenir un véritable expert.

**De 126 à 168**

Vous tant que la pointe A est rentrée dans la fente B, le reste vous indiffère... Ou presque ! Superficiel, le corps n'est rien d'autre pour vous qu'un sexe toy géant ! Profitez en, vous êtes beau et vous pouvez vous amuser autant que vous voulez ! Mais attention gare au MST tout de même ! De plus, il faut savoir que nos années Poudlard ne sont pas éternelles qu'il vous faudra bientôt faire avec des partenaires qui demanderont autre chose que du physique. Il est en temps de penser à évoluer et à grandir sentimentalement maintenant que tout le monde sait que vous êtes un maître en la matière !  
>Mais dans le cadre de notre enquête, il faut avouer que votre profil correspond le mieux car nous recherchons plus des partenaires que des amants doux et mielleux. Une bête sommeil en vous et il serait temps de l'apprivoiser. Nous vous proposons tout de même une dernière aventure avec un jeune lionceau effarouché. Nous ne pouvons malheureusement pas vous faire de garanti sur notre produit mais nous vous promettons un moment inoubliable. N'oubliez donc pas de laisser vos coordonnées pour que nous puisons vous recontacter rapidement.<p>

Veuillez rendre votre copie à la fin de l'épreuve avec votre nom, votre prénom ainsi que votre maison d'appartenance. Vous recevrez vos résultats par hibou dans un délai d'une semaine. Les candidats les plus compatibles à notre requête obtiendront un rendez-vous avec Harry Potter.


End file.
